2012-12-27 The guy with the belt?
Holiday season in Manhattan. The tree is up in Rockefeller Center, people are skating on the ice rink, decorations are everywhere. The people... are still people. Plain, everyday, people. Some happy, some not. And some rob banks. These thieves were daring and decided to not only rob a bank but to hijack the armored car that was delivering money on top of it. What they intend to do with it now they've got it only they know. It's speeding down the streets of Manhattan, not yet being chased since they were quick. But the word is out and the police channel is alive with reports and responses. Madeira, Portugal Wally West almost doesn't hear or feel the buzzing of his notification device he holds in his pocket. He's at one of those euro-trash discotheques on an island west of Africa and judging by his boogying, he seems to be thoroughly enjoying himself. As he feels it vibrate against his leg, he pulls out what looks remarkably like a smart phone. "Obrigado for the dance, chica." He doesn't seem to realize chica is Spanish. "I'll call you." Hurtling now, hundreds of miles per second, across the Atlantic, he changes into his Kid Flash garb mid travel. "Tally Isham in Five!" Moments later he runs up alongside the vehicle, talking to no one in particular. "If I told you Miss Fontes was upset, boys, would you believe me? I love that song. You've really made me mad, now. I totes had an in." The holidays in Manhattan bring a lot of people to the city. Brandon was one of them. Gotham might be home but it's no New York City. For which New York counts its blessings daily. And though he's not in costume, he does keep his communicator active so he can monitor things. Never know when you'll be needed, right? A hijacked armored car sounds like it falls into that category. Meanwhile, the driver of said armored car looks over at the kid running next to him. He doesn't need to hear what's being said to know a costumed hero is bad news and sharply cuts the wheel, trying to sideswipe Wally. "Wowowweewow!" Kid Flash says as the vehicle tries to run into him. "The lack of driving curteousy on the East Coast is /consistently/ under-reported! I'll have you know I'm going to blog about this incident!" But Kid Flash's face goes from joking to serious in a split second as the young man hops up on the side where one steps to get up into the cab and blasts his hand straight through the window! The window shatters. Or as much shattering as bulletproof windows do when a superfast fist goes through it. It obviously takes the driver by surprise as the armored car swerves to its right, smashing into a few parked cars, before straightening out again. The guy in the passenger seat - and a Donald Duck mask - leans over and points a gun at Wally, firing past the driver. A block ahead, a bright white flashes down from the sky and hits the street. A man in some kind of white, high tech looking armor is standing there holding a staff. One end is pointing at the oncoming armored car. It's glowing red/orange. "Now," Kid Flash begins as he dodges the gunfire. "That was not very nice. You could have hurt your friend. And you could...well, you couldn't have hurt me, but it's sweet that you thought that." Kid Flash does not see the other hero that approaches quickly. Orion waits... waits... waits... Finally, the armored car is in an intersection where it's less likely to hit any buildings. And then he sees there's a passenger. "Shit!" he yells as he quickly gets out of the path of the speeding vehicle. "Get off the damn car dude!" *BAM* *BAM* If at first you dont' succeed, empty the clip at the annoying superhero. "Oh! Right!" Kid Flash calls as he zooms by, hanging on to the side. "You're gonna do something." Kid Flash grins to himself, "I love this town. Backup is always just a block away." Kid Flash lets go of the side of the vehicle and skids to a stop, letting this newcomer do his thing. Orion rolls his eyes behind the visor and looks heavenward in a classic 'why me' attitude. While he's still looking up, there's a flash of light and he's gone only to reappear a moment later a block further up, preceeded again by that beam of white light. He waits... and waits... And then there's a *WHUMP* and a bolt of plasma is fired from the end of the staff and explodes against the front of the armored car. Engine trashed, tires shredded, only the fact that it's armored means the cab is more or less intact. It comes to a screeching halt against some more parked cars but no bystanders were dumb enough to be in the way. Speaking about dumb enough, Kid Flash is on the move again as soon as the truck comes to a stop. He bursts the sound barrier like a balloon and grabs those in the cabin, tying them up and removing their weaponry in a zippy manor. "Nice move, kid," he says to the other hero. "Haven't seen ya in these parts. Or other parts. Or any parts. I'm Kid Flash!" Orion was waiting for the robbers to make a move and get out but as Kid Flash secures them, he just leans on his staff and watches. Kid? "Call me Orion. I was nearby." Though for a teleporter, nearby could mean anywhere. "Orion. Like the dude with the belt. I like it." Kid Flash nods, before his eyes brighten as if he just thought of something new. "So, you new a this gig? Or are you just one of those super sneaky ones that you never know if they're real or myth?" "Yes." Orion answers and his staff swings up. This time a bold of blue energy flashes by Kid Flash. The thug who had just come out the back of the van with a machine gun twitches and collapses. "You might want to check to see if there's a fourth." "Uuuuhmm," Kid Flash taps his chin in consideration. "That's a swell idea." He zooms around to check the vehicle in an and out, looking for extra Punky Brewsters. There was just the three; the better to divide the loot as few ways as possible. Assuming Kid Flash can find and handle the others if there are any, Orion gives his staff a little shake and it collapses down to a foot long baton which he then slips into a holster. "Are they hurt? I thought the armor would keep it from being destroyed." "Nah. Scared, mostly," Kid Flash responds as he gets back to Orion. "So, you're one who keeps things close to the vest, huh? I gotchya. I get it. I don't happen to subscribe to that line of thought. Maybe I should, I dunno. Do you like New York? I like it here." "I normally work out of Gotham." Orion tells KF. "But yeah, Manhattan is great. I'm just here to visit and see all the decorations and crap." A holiday from squalot, crime and corruption. Even if he doesn't live in those parts of town. Kid Flash winces, "Gotham? Serious? Are you from there originally? That place terrifies me. Everyone from there is so..." He pauses, looking for the words. "Gritty." He shakes his head, "I couldn't handle it. Not for a minute." "Yeah, I'm from there." Orion agrees then gives a grin at the description. The visor of his helmet leaves the lower half of his face uncovered so the grin is obvious. "Then it's probably best if you stay away. You might get hurt." Kid Flash shakes his head with a laugh, "Oh I wouldn't get hurt. I rarely get touched, much less hurt. Comes with the powerset, m'man. But you might be right about staying away. Dunno. If duty calls, I'll have to go there. But I won't like it." Orion shrugs at that comment. "No one's asked us to like it. Just do it." Not that anyone's usually asked them to do it either but the point is there. He lifts his head at the sound of sirens. "About time." The holidays in Manhattan also means traffic. "True, but you gotta love your job. 3 out of 4 Americans hate their job and 3 out of 4 Americans hate life, you know what I mean?" Kid Flash gives an upward nod at the sirens, "Men in blue, comin to clean up the scraps." Orion considers what Kid Flash says then shrugs again. "I suspect the Batman doesn't love his job. But it's necessary and he knows it. There's satisfaction at doing what needs to be done and helping people though." "Is that dude even real?" Kid Flash asks. "I hear all sorts of rumors, but I've never seen him and kind of think a lot of what's said about him is bull. Have you seen him?" "No, I haven't seen him but he's real. I haven't met a lot of others in Gotham yet but I don't doubt it." Orion answers. "And the police have seen him." "They say he drinks blood. And that he's part vampire," Kid Flash makes a face. "Sounds like some scary stuff to me." He makes a circle with his hands, "See? Full circle. Gotham equals terrifying." Orion snorts. "Drinks blood. Don't be ridiculous." Police cars are now visible and start pulling up behind the trashed armored car. "And that's my cue to take off. I don't feel like resisting arrest and cops like to do that to vigilantes." Kid Flash makes a gunpoint with his hand at Orion, "Gotchya. One of those types. Well, I won't tell em a thing about ya, I promise. Good meeting you Orion. Thanks for the help. Well, thanks for doing all the work, really." "Tell em whatever you want. Publicity isn't bad." Unless it's the 'arrest warrant' kind. Orion gives Kid Flash a grin and lifts a hand. "Come to Gotham some time and maybe I'll find you." As some officers approach, guns drawn and making the usual demands, he disappears in another one of those flashes of white light and goes up into the sky. "Boy have I got a story for you guys," Kid Flash says to the police, leaning against the car.... Category:Logs Category:RPLogs